FateEternal Night
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: A Fan Continuation of Fate/Stay Night/ Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Bladeworks; It's been 12 years since the last holy grail war and saber's second destruction of the Holy grail. Young Kyoya and Mizuki Emiya live alone in Tokyo, Japan just Five Years after their parent's death. It is now that another Grail War approaches, Will Kyoya and Mizuki be able to survive the grail war?


_**Ch.1: Irony**_

It's been twelve years since the last Holy Grail war. I was a young child when I first heard tales of the Courageous Arthuria Pendragon or Saber as my father called her. Now here I stand, atop a hill in Tokyo, Japan, dedicated to those people who died. I can still see my fathers face as he apposed my sister and I from learning magic. He said, 'Son you don't need to know your magical heritage for the Holy Grail and the Von Einsburn's are all gone now. Wiped away in the dust of History.' Unlike my father, My mother could tell something was coming soon, So we trained in the art of magic, secretly perfecting what my father loathed. But that again was years ago.

Almost seven years have passed since My parents both perished in a car crash, My sister and I were only of the ages of seven and nine. We lived by our mothers magic saving us from that almost fatal accident. Mizuki may not remember much of it but I sure do. Seeing my mother's hair stained a dark Crimson brown, her once blue eyes now foggy and lifeless and a shard of glass from the passenger side window wedged in her throat. The glass just stained as her blood slowly came to a stop.

"Big Brother!" I turned to see my sister Mizuki running towards me. "We need to go now! Or we'll miss the sale for dinner!" Of course that was her reason. Mizuki never liked seeing our parents graves or the graves from the Holy Grail War.

As I walked down the hill, I stopped at two tombstones. The first was crafted to look like a Mage's circle with a blade ran through it. The other was a Mage's circle with a shooting star in the middle. On the grounds below read, 'Here lie Shiro and Rin Emiya. The bravest Mage's ever known.' I couldn't help but smirk.

My father was a Hypocrite in all forms of the word. He despised magic and yet used it to forge an armory for my sister and I to sell if we needed any money. It may have just been me, but my father had almost no time for Mizuki and I. Always working, always forging. I learned magic to spite him and yet I feel a hole in my heart. Like something needed to be filled.

"Big Brother, I'm going to my room now." Mizuki said carrying her backpack to her room down the hall.

...

I awoke to a light coming from down the hall. Unaware of what I was about to enter into I rushed to my sisters room. As I slammed the door open, I could see her. My sister trying to summon a Heroic Spirit.

"Mizuki!" I shouted ripping her from the circle but I screwed up myself. I had fallen into the circle. I stood up and proceeded to leave the circle when, I couldn't leave it. A barrier had formed from the object in the middle. I could hear Mizuki outside the barrier screaming at me to get out of there.

I looked upon the hovering sword handle. A braid sword handle. I could hear the whispers of time saying finish the ritual. I looked about trying to find it but No luck. It was then I heard my sister scream from outside her doorway.

"If you heed the grail, come to my side and become my protecter, my partner, my weapon. By my hand I summon thee!"

It faded to black. I awoke to my sister standing above me.

"Mizuki..." I whispered out seeing three red marks upon her right hand.

"Shut up Kyoya. It's your fault for jumping in, now we're both targets." Mizuki pouted out.

Targets? I questioned what she meant by targets when I looked down at my right hand only to see three red marks in the form of a sword.

"You both are my master now. I shall protect you with my very life." I looked behind me to see a tall blonde warrior standing there. He wore a English Knight's armor and held a sword on his back. He is a saber Or a rider, I began to question which Servant class he was when Mizuki spoke.

"Brother Meet the Heroic Spirit, King Richard or as history knows him, Richard Lionheart. He is a rider class servant that is now bound to you however since I did summon him in the first place we agreed he would be my body guard." Mizuki stated quite proudly since she summoned a Heroic Spirit of the Rider Class while her own brother held the seals. Not really fair in my own opinion, but I couldn't deny it, I was chained up in this upcoming disaster...

Elsewhere...

"Artemis is the preparations ready?"

"Yes Lady Einzburn. As you are a clone of Illyasviel, You are now the ruler of the Einzburn and lord of the holy grail."

"Don't call me Illyasviel or mention that failure in my presences again. I am Kurosviel Von Einzburn and I will win the grail and restore the Einzburns." The tan-skinned girl stated as she approached the window. "It's snowing..."

 **A.N.: so first chapters done, this is a take off Fate/Stay Night and F/SN Unlimited Bladeworks, I do not own either so hopefully enjoy.**


End file.
